The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for securing a boat to a trailer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus where one person can secure a boat to a trailer without having to leave the boat.
Boating, whether with family and friends or by yourself, can be an enjoyable experience. However, at the end of the day, the pilot must maneuver the boat onto the boat trailer, which can be a difficult task.
Especially when boating by oneself, securing the boat onto the trailer can be difficult. The pilot of the boat typically must first secure the boat to a dock, a pier or a pylon and exit the boat and position the trailer into the body of water so that the boat can be guided onto the trailer. After positioning the trailer into the body of water, the pilot then must get back into the boat, unsecure the boat from the dock, the pier or the pylon and proceed to align the boat with the trailer.
After positioning the boat proximate the trailer, the pilot typically must maintain control of the boat while having to exit the boat and enter the body of water to secure a clip attached to a linewound on a winch to an eyelet typically welded to the bow of the boat. This task can be difficult for a number of reasons including extremely cold water causing discomfort to the pilot, wind causing the boat to drift out of alignment with the trailer and even forcing the boat away from the trailer, and waves causing the boat to drift while not secured to the trailer.
Once the pilot of the boat has secured the clip to the eyelet on the bow of the boat, the pilot must then manually operate the winch to draw the boat further onto the trailer while maintaining alignment of the boat. Maintaining alignment of the boat during the process of securing the boat to the trailer may be difficult due to the external forces on the boat such as wind and waves. Not being able to align the boat on the trailer may cause the boat owner significant frustration and delay in attempting to secure the boat to the trailer, and ultimately towing the trailer and the boat from the body of water.